The wall jack provided by telephone companies provides a single outlet for connecting telephone station equipment, such as a telephone set, to an associated telephone line. However, there are some situations where it is desirable to be able to connect two pieces of telephone station equipment to the telephone line in parallel at the same location. Thus for example, a telephone answering device is typically connected in parallel with an adjacent telephone set. There are other situations where it is desirable to be able to connect an external signal source or an auxiliary power supply to telephone station equipment at the same location and/or on the same premises, such as to provide power to an incandescent lamp mounted within a telephone set for illuminating the dial. There are still other situations where it is desirable to be able to rearrange the location of the contacts to which the tip and ring line conductors and/or power or other signal leads are connected. There is therefore a need for an adapter to provide multiple jack access at a single jack location.